


An Angel in Hell

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Klaus and Luther as cupid, Love, Romance, happens same day as reggie’s funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by justmerlinhere from Tumblr: “ If you’re still taking requests, then maybe Diego x reader where they secretly take care of him (makes sure fridge has food, clean clothes, little things) and he doesn’t realize it until someone points it out, saying “dude, *reader* must be really into you to do this” and then the reader kinda blurts out that they love him and want to take care of him but didn’t know how else to show it? If this doesn’t spark any inspiration, feel free to ignore this request:) loved your other Diego story tho ❤️”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089641
Kudos: 11





	An Angel in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

When Diego got kicked out of the police academy, he found himself in a depressing situation. He got nowhere else to live since he made it clear that he won’t ever come back to the Umbrella Academy. And Diego got no one in his life. He and his siblings went in different ways so he can’t talk to them. His friend, Eudora Patch, stayed in the police academy to pursue her dream as a detective.

He eventually found a place to live in an exchange of working there. The gym wasn’t that much but at least he has something to call home.

One day, he was on his way back to the gym when he noticed someone was following him. He managed to lure his stalker in an alleyway. When he threw a knife to him, the stranger dodged and accidentally revealed himself—more like herself—to him.

His stalker turned out to be he recognizes in the police academy. He asked Y/N why she wasn’t in the academy since they weren’t allowed to leave. She revealed she failed the exams in purpose after realizing that she didn’t want to become a police officer.

This surprised Diego since Y/N was really popular in the police academy. She caught the attention of everyone because she was so determined to achieve her dream.

The reason for her stalking is that she wants to offer her place for him to live for a while. The house was too big and too lonely for her. She wanted Patch to live with her but she was too focused on finishing the police academy. Then, she saw Diego, going back and forth in the gym.

He moved in as soon as Y/N told him he didn’t need to pay for anything. Her exact words were: “If you could get a job, then you can try asking me if you could pay for the bills.”

Eight years later, he found himself sighing for the tenth time before looking at the five people behind him. “Tell me, why are you all here again?”

Allison crossed her arms, “Is it wrong to see where our brother lives?”

“Allison’s right.”

He scoffed, “Of course, you think that, Luther.” Klaus bit his lip to refrain himself from laughing.

“We haven’t seen each other for a long time, Diego,” Vanya spoke up after being quiet for almost an hour.

He looked at her from head to toe, “Says you.” She shifted her weight to her other foot before looking away.

He glanced at his brother who had been looking at the house with interest in his eyes, “How about you? I thought you’d be lecturing us with helping you to stop the apocalypse.”

Five looked at him in the corner of his eyes, “I can do it inside.”

Diego looked around at his messed up siblings before opening the doors in front of him. Y/N’s house was almost the same as the house back in the Umbrella Academy. But the difference was that her home felt warm and homey. The walls were painted in lighter shades of colors and there weren’t any antique types of furniture.

“Holy shit, Diego. If I knew you were living luxury of life, I would’ve never gone to rehab,” Klaus laughed as he squealed at sight.

Diego didn’t say anything as he led them to the living room. They all sat down, no word coming out of their lips.

Then, a voice broke through, followed by footsteps coming closer to them, “Diego, is that you? Did you bring gue—”

They all looked at the woman who was obviously not prepared for having a visitor. She was wearing only a big shirt and jeans. Her hair was positioned on a messy bun with strands falling from behind. She also had clothes in her arms.

“Oh!” She exclaimed before running back towards the place she came in. The siblings exchanged a confused look at each other before glancing at the woman again who came back.

She waved, “Hi, um, I didn’t know Diego would be bringing visitors. I thought he would be out for the whole day since he told me about the funeral. I’m Y/N, by the way.”

Diego felt a nudge on his side. He looked over to see Allison sending him a scolded knowing look.

He shook his head before standing up, “Y/N, these are my siblings: Luther, Allison, Klaus, Five and Vanya.”

Klaus looked at the far end of the room before smiling back at Y/N, “Ben’s here, too.”

A confused look arrived on Y/N’s face before it changed to a smiling one. “Oh! The Umbrella Academy! Those kids who were born on the same day with powers.” They all nodded. She smiled sweetly at Klaus, “Tell Ben I said hi and he’s welcome to join us for dinner. I was about to finish cooking anyways.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to—”

“Shush, Diego. They are your siblings. Oh, and I already washed your clothes for you. They are all dried up, thank God for the sunny morning. They are folded in your room. Just bring them in your closet.”

Diego almost laughed at his friend. For eight years, Y/N showed him kindness that he can only recognize from his robotic mom. He was thankful to live with a wonderful person who was willing to take care of a mentally unstable individual like him. “Okay, Mom.”

Y/N playfully rolled her eyes before going towards the other side of the hallway. Allison and Vanya stood up, “We can help you.”

She stopped walking before smiling at them, “You don’t have to. But if you insist, well, I can’t stop you.” Allison and Vanya went with her to the kitchen.

Five then stood up, “Do you have coffee?”

“Yep, quite a lot, actually.”

“Okay, then.” He then followed the three of them to the kitchen.

Diego narrowed his eyes on the path they’ve taken. He was weirded out on how his sisters warmed up immediately with his friend. Even Five hasn’t sent a threatening glare or a sarcastic smile or a judgemental look on Y/N.

He decided to ask them about that later as he sat on the couch beside Klaus and in front of Luther.

He heard his brother speaking up, “So, a girlfriend, huh?”

“Friend.” He glared at him since he hates his guts.

“Whaaaaat?” Klaus exclaimed before clasping his hands together, “You’ve been living with an angel in a human form for many years and you only consider her as a friend?”

Diego wanted to defend himself but he was curious about what his brother was about to say. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. You tell me, mister.” Klaus shrugged before laying his head on the armrest and put his legs on Diego’s lap. He glared at his crazy brother as he pushed his legs off of his lap.

Luther cleared his throat, “Must’ve been nice to live in a place like this.”

“I thought it would be lonely since the house was too big for Y/N and I but it never crossed my mind.” He continued, “I was always outside the streets, looking for bad guys. Y/N mostly spends her days in this house because of her work as an author.”

He found himself getting lost in his own place, chuckling, “Quite funny that she always has the time to clean my shit, cook food, and go to groceries when it should be me who do those. I always tell her to rest but she would shrug me off.”

Klaus sat up, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at Luther who was staring at him with widened expression.

“Dude, Y/N must be really into you to do all this,” Klaus whistled before chuckling again. He looked at the room’s far side, “Oh, and Ben thinks that as well.”

“And it looks like you feel the same. You just can’t see it yet.” Luther spoke up, recovering from the shock he witnessed after hearing his brother babbling.

Five suddenly appeared behind Luther with a mug in his left hand. It was surely filled with hot black coffee. “You should go to the kitchen to find out. Nice coffee, by the way.”

Instead of questioning his brothers, he stood up and ran towards the kitchen. He wasn’t sure why he felt warmth in his chest when he thought of Y/N liking him in that way.

Before he could speak to her, he hid on the wall as he saw Y/N and Allison sitting rather close while Vanya was nowhere to be seen.

“I— I shouldn’t have said that. You’re his sister and we just met—”

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Yes, we just met but I think you’re a great woman. For someone like you, Diego’s lucky to have someone putting up with all of his shit in many years.”

Y/N chuckled, “Well, that’s what you do to someone you love, right? I may be really good when it comes to my writing, but I’m bad at speaking up about my feelings in real life.”

Allison smiled, “So you show them instead?”

“Yep.”

Diego froze in his spot. Did he just hear Y/N confessing his feelings for him? He found himself grinning at the thought. _Maybe I do feel the same. I just didn’t think about it since I was always focusing on catching the bad guys. I can’t believe I’m saying this but Luther might be right._

“Diego, why are you hiding?” _Shit! I didn’t even notice Vanya here._

He heard chairs sliding against the floor, causing a sound. He showed himself to his sister and friend who were talking in the kitchen.

Allison cleared her throat before walking towards her sister at a quick pace, “Vanya, let’s go back to the living room, okay?”

Vanya looked back and forth to Diego and Y/N before catching what was happening. She nodded before they went back to their brothers, leaving the two friends alone.

Y/N was the first one to speak up. She scratched her neck, “Ah, shit. You heard me, didn’t you?”

Diego didn’t say anything as he continued to look at her, asking himself if there was a part of him thinking he was in love with her. It didn’t take 10 seconds for him to get the answer. _God, why am I so stupid?_

Y/N sent him a sad smile, “I understand if you don’t feel the same. Just try to forget it and—”

He walked closer to her before licking his bottom lip nervously. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb in her palm. He looked at the ground for a while before meeting her eyes. “Who said I don’t feel the same?”

Y/N’s face became red as her eyes widened, “Diego, I…”

He smiled, “Let’s have a date tomorrow. You free?”

She only blinked at him as if trying to take all of the information in her head. He found this adorable since she was the type of thinking things through before deciding something. She was always sure about her decisions.

He encouraged her, “I know this seems fast but I really want to give this a shot.”

“Okay.” And with that one word, Diego felt his heart beating really fast as if he ran a marathon to chase criminals.

They eventually called out their siblings since dinner was ready. Everyone had a great time. It was as if they were one big happy family. A family the Hargreeves siblings never really had. And all of these happened just because Y/N was there.

_Klaus was right. She is really an angel in a human form. And I was lucky to be found by an angel in my life of hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
